Somewhere In Time
by azRieL-11
Summary: When Sango & Miroku finally realized they had deeper feelings for each other, it was already late for them. Both separated by the twists of the past, present & future, will love ever find a way to reunite two hearts lost...somewhere in time?(ch.four up!)
1. PROLOGUE Painful Solitude

**Somewhere In Time**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise Productions and Shogakukan Inc and Sunrise...blah, blah, blah...(more crap)...blah, blah...and Miroku belongs to Sango and vice versa. I do not claim Inuyasha, its anime & manga, for myself nor I plan to do so, so don't start with me! Why would I want to steal their characters, Miroku would surely be mad at me if I steal Sango from her...

**AN: **I really don't know how to put it, well it's basically boy meets girl, boy touches girl, girl slaps boy kind of thing, of course with some complications, twists and occasional laughter. I've tried to capture as much anime Miroku-ness & Sango-ness into their fic counterparts and added a few emotions & traits you wouldn't expect in the anime, so watch out for those. Lemon? Maybe lime for some "touchy" scenes, but no more than that. I suck at lemons anyway. The overall pacing is rather just right, with occasional slow-downs; it's to build up their relationship in a realistic sense of time, not too fast or too slow.

**Additional Comments: **Each chapter varies in length. One chapter may be short; the next one might be a lot longer than the first, then the following chapter can be average in length. I can't actually predict each chapter's length, so bear with me. Some chapters just have more action happening in them than others, thus the varying lengths.

**Why the long fic? **Well, I'm an unpredictable writer, and for me I usually don't write more than one fic for each character in the same anime, so probably this is the only Sango x Miroku fic I'm going to write, but even though, I've put everything Sango & Miroku on this single fic, so I'll make this one count for all of their fans out there

Yeah, yeah, so there are a lot of Sango x Miroku fics out there, but it wouldn't hurt adding just one more to the growing library...P Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. For those still ignorant or just new to this very wonderful series, I've added a mini-dictionary for those hard-to-understand or just too-lazy-too-understand terms used in the fic.

**TERMS:**

_**hiraikotsu – "**flying bone"; Sango's primary weapon, a huge boomerang_

_**taijiya – **a demon hunter/huntress_

_**Tetsusaiga **– pronounced as "tesayga", sword wielded by Inuyasha; made from the fang of his father, later from his own fang, can eradicate hordes of demons in one swing with the Kaze no Kizu (wound of the wind)_

_**kazaana – **air rip, a hole found in Miroku's left hand, a curse he got from his father made by Naraku. Can suck everything into it._

_**shakujou – **the staff of Miroku_

_**houshi – **title given to a low-ranked monk_

_**hanyou – **a half-demon_

_**yukata – **a simple cloth or kimono_

**PROLOGUE **_Painful Solitude_

The heavens began its solemn dance of colors once more. From a mix of deep red and crimson, the skies slowly turned to dull composite of dark violet and grey and then changing once more to display more shades of grey and dark blue before finally ending its celestial waltz with a final shift of hues to pure ebony and dark grey. The winds seemed to have joined heaven's dance and had started its own. A fierce gale began lashing the countryside as the deafening roar of thunder intertwined with the howl of the mighty wind. A storm was clearly evident, with massive dark clouds looming overhead. Thunder clapped once again, followed by the sharp wail of the gale, ending in a unison rustling of leaves. Slowly, rain started pouring. Soon, the sound of the rain joined the thunder and the wind, creating a disharmonious orchestra. Flashes of lightning interspersed throughout the darkened skies as the orchestra continued its encore.

He didn't mind after all. The chaos surrounding him. The noise, the wind, the rain...it didn't matter to him at all. He didn't feel the wetness as the continuous torrent of rain poured down on his robes. Nor the cold that enveloped his body and seeped through his skin onto his bones. He was in a deep state of trance. He gazed at his right hand, covered in a purple cloth bound by beads. He knew the horror lying beneath. He stared for a few more seconds before finally clenching his cursed fist. A trace of worry and anguish marred his face.

_Someday I'll I die...anytime I can die...by my own hands..._

A burst of memories flashed through his mind. That very faithful day haunted him once more. He awoke to the screams of his mother, unaware that she was already being swallowed up by his own father's cursed hand. How he wished he had the powerful legs he now possessed. He was little back then, and with tiny and feeble legs, he strutted hastily but to no avail. It was too late. His father was running outside their house. He tried to follow him, but Mushin's arms restricted his tiny body. He could clearly remember as he screamed 'Father!', and in a spur of the moment, a powerful vortex opened up and his father was no more.

Beads of sweat dropped down from his temple. He didn't even seem to have noticed, as he was already soaking wet. He gazed upon his hand again then quickly clenched it and punched it against the trunk of the massive tree where he was standing next to, from whence his young hanyou friend had been awakened. He punched it once more, this time with more force. The tree stood still and remained quiet. It was hard to tell whether he had felt the pain in punching such a massive behemoth or he was just feeling pathetic for himself for his face was torn in agony and remorse.

_The rain had stopped, but the sorrow is yet to end_.

He looked on towards the dimly lit huts some distance from him. Kaede's village was very near from where he was standing from, but as waves of thoughts and bitter memories crashed inside his head, it seemed like a distant place, a shimmering star slowly withdrawing its light as the nocturne heavens swallow it all...


	2. ONE Fantasy

**ONE** _Fantasy_

The night seemed like an eternity for someone who can't seem to see a glimpse of dreams. Miroku sat outside the porch, with his head resting on one of the wooden posts supporting the roofing. His _shakujou_ laid next to him, following the incline of his body. He looked overhead upon the skies, wondering how seemingly fast the heavens are filled once more with glitter right after the blanket of rain has been taken off.

It was a fine summer's night, but somehow Miroku couldn't stop shivering. He had wished he hadn't gone outside a while ago. Now he had to contemplate being cold and wet at the same time.

"_I wonder if we'll find another shard tomorrow."_ he pondered quietly as he looked among the stars beset in a clean black canvass. It has been three days after all since they last found a trace leading to a Shikon shard, but it turned out to be a false alarm. He could still hear Inuyasha cursing and grumbling all the way back to the village, and the numerous thuds caused by the hanyou's falls to the ground. Kagome had been giving it to him lately.

Miroku let out a small laugh then glanced at the two, both enjoying their stay at dreamland. Inuyasha was sleeping sitting upright against the wall while Kagome rested in the comfort of a sleeping bag, at least that's what Miroku remembers her telling everyone about the strange contraption.

"_Those two are really something", _he thought as he smiled at the sight of the pair.

Who wouldn't think of the same about Inuyasha and Kagome? The way they get near each other as they walk together and then suddenly sparks come flying in the air is truly the strangest scene you'll ever see from a not-so romantic couple. It also happens to be their sweetest moment too. It's not like its sweet to yell at your loved one, but the way those two fight, it's as if they never really mean it. Sometimes though the intensity building up between them seems so huge that the rest of the gang don't know if they're fighting for real or just some petty lover's quarrel.

Lovers. Miroku smiled even more at the thought of the word.

"_They make a rather shaky but fine pair", _he concluded in his mind.

Pair. This word struck him as soon as he looked at the girl sleeping peacefully beside Kagome. Her hair flowed freely on the futon like a black river. She was curled like a kid facing to the left, covered in her silk-thin yukata. Surely, she deserved that childlike sleep. After all, she's been fending off multitudes of demons the past three days. And to no avail. It was a disappointment to all of them to fight their way through the forests, demons and fatigue only to find zilch. No shard whatsoever. At least she could have some much needed rest.

But they made a great pair, he had to admit. At least in fighting hordes of demons. Of course there was Inuyasha who can annihilate a number of Naraku's minions in one swish of his Tetsusaiga, and Kagome with her arrows, but they never seem to have the coordination and grace that Miroku and Sango had. They work in harmony, Hiraikotsu cutting through enemies like a lawnmower does to grass and the kazaana swallowing what the colossal boomerang didn't manage to hack away. Sometimes it was the other way around but nevertheless it had the same effect. Another victory for the gang and loss to Naraku. With plus points for being graceful and stylish, thanks to the demon slayer and the monk.

Miroku smiled as memories of him and Sango fighting together filled up his lonely (and lecherous) head. He won't tell anyone but he had always liked the fact that they were fighting together. Before he met Inuyasha and the others, he had always fought alone. He had been able to hone and improve his skills because of this, but deep inside it somehow hurt him that he was fighting alone against the rest of the world.

The day he met Sango was the day he was released from this loneliness (and also the day he touched the butt of a woman for the 347th time). Somehow, fighting alongside with her made him even stronger and a bit more lecherous, considering the fact that he was fighting with a woman.

Nevertheless he was stronger, not only because he had someone to fight alongside with, but also he had someone to protect.

He stood from the porch, leaving behind his staff so as not to make any noise as he walked towards the slayer's futon. He sat very close to the taijiya and gazed upon her serene face.

"_I didn't know that taijiyas could be like this"_ he said to himself.

Before, he thought demon slayers slept like soldiers, straight and always alert. Not this taijiya though. She was sleeping like she didn't care if another demon would come up and stalk upon her. And her face. Who would've thought a taijiya could be as beautiful as her when she sleeps? Not that she wasn't pretty when she's awake, it's just that Miroku can better see her beauty in this light, when she's sleeping. If he tried gazing at her for a long time while they're walking, he knew he'd have another red mark in his cheek.

Completely mesmerized by her face, Miroku stretched his hand over towards Sango's face and brushed away a strand of hair that was blocking his majestic view that was the taijiya's face. The sight was truly breathtaking, at least for the monk who was looking at her with such intensity but with modest subtlety. He continued to fumble about his hands on her face, slowly gliding his fingers, tracing the contours of her delicate face. After all, this was the only time he could do such "lechery" or whatever Sango tries to call it.

He then thought about the "pair" word again. Surely they made a good pair when it comes to fighting, surely they can be also a good pair in other ways. Like...like...cooking? Sango never learned how to cook something that doesn't look scorched by a dragon, and Miroku spent his entire life in practicing the art of duping people using his monk image and telling them that there's a demon in their house and he'll exorcise it for something in return, save for some food and shelter. Cooking was never and will never be their middle name. How about...dancing? Sure they both have grace...in the fighting department. But dancing? A demon slayer and a lecherous monk dancing? Knowing Miroku having his "possessed" hand, Sango wouldn't even let him touch her anywhere, even if it's just, after all, an innocent waltz. Better cross out that idea.

Miroku tried some more to think in what things he and Sango could be a perfect pair. He was running out of ideas. Singing...acting...all sorts of ridiculous ideas popped into his head. He couldn't seem to grasp one feasible, non-absurd activity that both of them could engage in and be good at it together. Nevertheless, his long reflection on the topic at hand gave him an excuse to savor Sango's face longer. He continued caressing her face which he found surprisingly smooth and silky, very much opposite to what he had thought of the battle hardened demon slayers.

Maybe he was too fascinated and busy just looking and fondling her face that he almost didn't notice her stir a bit. Miroku froze like an icicle glued to the floor.

"_Did she finally notice that I was playing with her face?"_ he murmured under his breath.

Perspiration suddenly covered his horror-stricken face. After all, more than any other creature or demon he has faced, it was Sango he feared the most. He would rather face Naraku anytime than face Sango when she finds out that he's taking advantage of her while she's sleeping. He shivered at the thought of the hiraikotsu banging his poor head. He can't afford another angry Sango shouting "pervert" at him again. He was in his best attitude the past three days, and he wasn't about to break Sango's newfound trust in him by touching her face while she sleeps.

He slowly began to retract his now shaking hand, careful not to let the huntress notice about his intrusion. Gradually, he pulled out first his right hand, shuddering at the thought of it swallowing her as she sleeps. When his right hand was in safe distance, he now turned his attention to his left one, which had just finished gliding past her hair. He was about to pull it out when Sango stirred again, letting out a mumble which he didn't understand. He froze, his left hand still on the verge of being pulled out.

"_Shoot! Just sleep some more." _he whispered to himself.

When he sensed that she was settled again in her sleep, he began to evacuate his hand from the premises of her face. Luck never seemed to be on his side, as she began moving again, this time both her hands performed an unusual dance in the air. Miroku was careful not to touch them, lest he wants her to wake up and therefore ending his miserable life in the process.

Like a skillful snake, his hand weaved past her compassing arms with no contact. He let out a sigh as he withdrew his left hand without waking Sango up. At least he gets to live another day, he thought.

In a maneuver that caught him surprised and unprepared, Sango's hands suddenly grasped his left hand and pulled him onto her, with only inches separating them. Miroku managed to stop himself from completely falling on top of her by using his legs to anchor himself on the floor and his free right hand to prop himself up ala doggy style. Her hand tightened her grip on his as she pulled him even closer until their noses almost touched. It was the first time that he got _this_ close to her. He was still frozen, taken aback by the surprise that had befallen upon him. He gazed at her, and yes, she was still sound asleep.

Then, as if she was awake and aware that Miroku was there on top of her, Sango suddenly mumbled his name. His eyes widened in surprise. Had she just called him by his name? And in such a way that she was trying to seduce him. And then her grip tightened even more on his hand.

"_Must be dreaming...of me..."_ he muttered as he let out a smile and a blush.

How lucky could a man ever get? He gets to touch a beautiful girl's face while she's sleeping then for some unknown reason he gets pulled on top of her while she's basking in her dreams...about him.

But then the dark horizon began showing signs of a new day's arrival. Subtle threads of light began cutting through the black canopy. Soon, everyone's going to wake up. Soon, _she_ was going to wake up, he thought. And then he's done for. Even so, his manly instincts took the best of him and though he had the freewill to let go of Sango's hand and walk away from her like nothing happened, he chose to remain there, basking in the glory of being able to see her face so close to his.

Pair. The word reemerged from the depths of his mind. Lovers. This one also struck him once more. His heart began to beat faster as more sweat came from his temple. This was totally out of hand. Why was he thinking of that? Pictures of them together swirled around in a sea of thoughts in his confused mind.

"_Me...and...Sango?"_ he thought as he gave another bashful blush.

It was another fantasy that hid deep in the abyss of his lonely soul. The one fantasy he had been hiding for a long time. It was only now that it has been brought up to the surface once again. Sure, the prospect may be uncertain, but this was one fantasy he longed to be a reality. The only problem is, he wouldn't admit it. In himself he denied it. He shunned himself for having such a fantasy, a farfetched desire that could only come true in his dreams.

His current predicament however was far from fantasy. He would've slapped himself many times and still realize that he is on top of Sango. Only the thin layer of air and his conscience lie between him and her lips. In his fantasies he would've kissed her already. But then he was dealing with reality, and the prospect of being boomeranged once she wakes up. Then again it was only him propped atop her, the reason why he was in that uneasy position in the first place. Fantasies can become realities, after all.

The sun was slowly but surely creeping up the sky. A light pink hue intermingled with the vanishing traces of black and grey. Another day was inevitably near.

Darkness didn't cloak them anymore. Miroku could see Sango's face so much clearer now. She was even more elegant than he would've thought. This made him want to kiss her even more. Soon, morning would beset them, and she would wake up. God knows what she's going to do with him when she finds out that she was sleeping with a concupiscent monk on top of her.

He didn't care. For now, it was just him and his fantasy. The world couldn't care less. The chance is there for the taking, and he wasn't about to let it go. Slowly, he closed his eyes and bent over towards her face, the sleeping princess waiting unknowingly for his prince charming to wake her up from her deep slumber...


	3. TWO Stop, Look andLook Longer

**TWO **_Stop, Look and...Look Longer..._

It would've been a much easier day for Sango. After all, it was just another day in a demon exterminator's life, full of surprises, danger, demons...and sometimes a little bit of embarrassment too. Even they are humans like the rest...

Inuyasha and the gang were practically and frantically wandering off the countryside again, scouring for any trace or gossip about the shard. Inuyasha was in his usual persona, ranting and mumbling about the shard and contemplating why they can't find a single one.

"This sucks! Where the hell are those damn fucking shards?!" he growled.

Kagome eyed him intensively, giving that cold stare that seemed to tame the hanyou at least for a while. Sensing danger if he didn't shut up, Inuyasha quietly turned his head away and walked ahead of the group with his arms crossed and the ever so wonderful "Fe!" expression. Knowing how pride can sometimes fill up his head, Kagome just let him go, without saying a single word.

It was quite unusual nowadays to see them in a war of words. For the part of Inuyasha, he finally realized the pain of hitting the ground every time Kagome would say "Sit!" whenever he rants about something that irritates her. And as for Kagome, she learned from her experience while traveling with the half-demon that mere words are useless against him. Words wouldn't get into that thick skull of his, and most of the time he lets his pride as a half-blood demon take over him and retaliate back. She realized it would go on for eternity if she ever exchanged words with such a proud and dense creature. Instead she would just stare at him intently, as if threatening Inuyasha to say the's' word if he doesn't stop without ever saying anything.

She had to admit, it did work every time.

Surely it's one bizarre sight, a mortal girl stifling a hanyou just like that. After all, in the world they're trudging upon, there are a lot of strange and fascinating things that sometimes fools the senses. So much weirdness and perplexity, like...Sango.

Inuyasha being tamed like a puppy by Kagome without ever saying a word was quite unusual, but it wasn't the only eccentric thing that happens now and then. Sango for instance, has been acting strange the past few days. At least that's what Miroku thinks.

Walking for long distances sometimes could prove tiresome and monotonous at the same time. So, once in every minute or so, Miroku would break the unusual silence hovering the rest of the group and ask a random question to his companions, mostly to Sango, for she always walks closest to him than the rest.

"Miss Sango, what do you think about the cherry blossoms? Aren't they nice to watch as they bloom?" Miroku suddenly asked.

Sango turned her head towards Miroku and she just stared at him, apparently frozen at the gaze of the monk. If it weren't for the inquisitive nature of Miroku, her stare would've been longer, much longer. Instead, the next question of Miroku broke the seemingly eternal silence between them, not letting his female companion admire his face even just a bit more.

"Are you all right? You seem...flushed." he retorted with a face of fascination.

Sango was so busy staring at his face that it didn't come to her that he had already noticed her blushing. She was trained to handle dangerous demons, but she was never trained for this particular situation.

"Um...yeah, I'm fe-feeling fine..." her words betraying her with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh, I see. I thought you were sick or something. You were in like a shock, just staring at me back there. Is there something wrong with my face or with what I have said?" Miroku responded.

It took her a while to get over her initial uneasiness as she summoned all her courage to mutter a whole sentence.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong with you or with anything. I just...I just..." her words trailing off as she seemingly didn't know what to say next.

"_Did he just call me miss...again?"_ she thought as she gave off another innocent blush.

"I understand. Maybe all this walking has been taking its toll on you, on all of us. Maybe you're just tired, that's all. Sorry for asking such as stupid question." Miroku replied.

He let out a sigh, feeling slightly dejected about asking such a non-sense question in which Sango wasn't able to reply. He looked away from Sango and turned his eyes on the road they were walking on, looking a bit depressed.

"_Maybe she's angry at me..." _he talked to himself.

He thought of recent memories and events during the past days, searching for something he did to Sango that might have made her angry at him, so to speak. Well, there was the time they were walking and Sango dropped their purse containing all of their money. She bowed down to get it and Miroku, sensing the opportunity, grabbed her behind. Even before he could say "ouch!" Sango had once again slapped him. And then there was this time when they found a hot spring, and he was caught by the huntress spying on her while she was undressing and this time he got a kick in the shin. Thinking all of those made him sigh once more.

"_Yeah, she's angry at me all right."_ he muttered.

But, now that he thought of all those lechery he did, he suddenly realized that he had always touched her here and there, and all he got was the painful slap of a demon exterminator, but it never did occur to him that she would be angry at what he did. She was just...acting like a woman...with pride and honor...showing that her body has to be respected, he thought. He never thought that she would be angry at him for that, not once, not ever.

"_Maybe she's fed up...with me..."_ he thought as he sighed again.

Nobody could blame the monk. It's been exactly the fourth time Sango did the same thing to him, she just stared at him for a while and didn't answer back. The impression Miroku had was that he was being given the "silent treatment" as a punishment for touching her butt for oh so many times already. He sighed yet again as they continued to straddle the rest of the path towards the next village.

As for Sango, she was too busy savoring the moment. Like a worn-out gramophone, she repeatedly wound back to the instant a while ago when she was asked by her monk companion about the cherry blossoms. It wasn't the question she was minding about, it was _how_ Miroku asked her that particular question.

"_He called me miss..."_ she thought with a slight flush on her face.

It wasn't like she wasn't called miss before...well it was only the fourth time Miroku addressed her as such. And of all the men, it was Miroku, she thought. She gave another blush at the prospect. Why...Inuyasha never called Kagome that way. Surely the word wasn't so special but when Miroku opens his mouth and vocalizes "miss" with such finesse and suave, Sango seemed to become so uneasy and jittery around him. She thought about the moment ago, and she blushed once more, this time putting both of her hands in her cheeks and shaking her head.

"_He really...did call me...miss..."_

Sensing the unusual movement, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked back towards the direction of Kagome and the others. He caught the taijiya on the act of blushing and swaying vigorously. He strolled back towards Kagome as he continued to glare at the most unusual thing he was now seeing. Kagome noticed the hanyou walking back towards her and was puzzled herself.

"What's wrong?" she yelled

Like the half-demon that he was, he quickly hastened towards Kagome and covered her mouth. Kagome quickly gave that same cold stare she gave him a while ago, but it seemed like there was something more Inuyasha had to say.

"Sssh! Keep quiet you fool!" Inuyasha sneered. "Look behind you." he said while pointing his finger towards the direction of Sango and Miroku.

Kagome glanced back like she was told to and saw for herself how bizarre Sango and Miroku was acting. Shippou followed, peeping from behind Kagome's shoulders. Normally they would see the monk smiling, happily toddling the rest of the way, and sometimes telling jokes or just plain irritating Sango. As for the taijiya, she was usually alert, on guard, wary of anything that might attack them, always prepared for any youkai that could ambush them on their way. Kagome and Shippou's eyes widened at what they saw.

"What's wrong with those two Kagome? They seem rather odd today." the young fox demon retorted.

"I-I don't know. It's actually the first time I'm seeing Sango blush _that_ much..." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha on the other hand was just as insensitive as ever and opened his wide mouth.

"Fe! Look at that monk! He's sulking like a child!" he uttered.

Kagome was quick to glare back at him and reprimand his insensitivity.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you see that he's...depressed? I don't know what happened there but it's not nice insulting people like that!"

"Che! I still think they're both acting weird!" he muttered before finally going ahead of the gang again.

Shippou pulled Kagome's sleeve and inquired about their two companions.

"Is there something wrong with them Kagome? Did Miroku touch Sango again?"

Kagome smiled at Shippou, then looked back at the two, gave a somewhat puzzled but thoughtful gaze then glanced back at the fox demon.

"No Shippou, I don't think _that's_ what happened..." she said, giggling. "Let's just let those two alone for a while."

She was smiling and giggling, as if she had already known what happened between Sango and Miroku. Shippou on the other hand was still as baffled as ever, scratching his head as he looked at Sango, Miroku and the now giggling Kagome.

"Now even Kagome has acted so strange now. I guess that leaves me, Inuyasha and Kirara." he muttered as he gave a huge sigh.

They were still a long way from the nearest village, and the day was seemingly growing longer as they wandered. Yes, it would be one long day indeed for all of them, having to contend with fatigue, hunger, and each other's occasional peculiarities...

* * *

The sun was close to bidding its farewell when Inuyasha and the others arrived at a village. It was a rather obscure citadel for civilization, more like a forsaken encampment than it was a village. The place itself had a heavy aura enveloping it. Neither Inuyasha's temper tantrums nor the strange behaviors of both Sango and Miroku helped in making the queer feeling go away that something seemed wrong about the village. Aside from the fact that the houses seemed deserted (even though a faint glow of light can be seen emanating from them), there were hardly any villagers strolling around and if they saw one, he or she scurried rapidly towards the shadows, as if they didn't want to be seen. The wind scowled, breaking the dead silence momentarily.

"Now what !? Sango and Miroku are acting weird, but this damn village is even weirder! Everyone's weird all of a sudden!" Inuyasha scoffed.

This time, Kagome didn't retaliate. She knew he was right. She could sense that something wasn't right. Even Miroku and Sango didn't seem to disagree. Both had seemingly waked up from their oddity a while ago and were now back to reality. The monk surveyed the area with keen eyes and sense. He raised his _shakujou_ up in the air as he performed some sort of ritual, with his eyes closed and his right hand stuck onto his chest holding a paper talisman. A ringing sound from his staff told him to lower and straighten it. Now he was using it like a compass, detecting anything that might be neglected by the naked eye. He made three passes of his staff, from the right then to the left and to the right again. Finally, he opened his eyes with his face painting a puzzled look.

"That was odd. I didn't feel anything unusual here. Unless of course my skills are waning already." he spoke with the confidence of a houshi.

"Bah! Maybe you're staff's acting weird too, just like its owner a while ago!" the hanyou retorted.

Miroku gave a blank stare at him, and just ignored his insult. During these times, it was Miroku who was seemingly the most mature among them. His cool and calm nature lets him take any insult from some insensitive dog-demon and treat it as if it's nothing. Sango would've crushed Inuyasha to dust by now if she hadn't realized that Inuyasha was indeed telling the truth. She was indeed acting weird lately, gazing at Miroku for a time for no apparent reason at all. It wasn't like her to do that. She was a demon huntress; she was always keen of her surroundings, not mesmerized by some lecherous monk.

"_But I can't help it...what's wrong with me?" _she thought as she remembered the moments she would freeze upon the gaze of his eyes, his youthful face, his...

"What's your opinion Sango-chan?" her thoughts suddenly cut off by Kagome's voice.

It seemed like forever before Sango gave a response. "Uhm...I don't sense any evil aura from any youkais either. Maybe we're all just tired and we're overreacting on things. Let's just call it a day guys."

"Okay then, Miroku-sama, it's your time to shine..." Kagome said with a huge grin in her face.

The monk didn't know how to take it, whether as a compliment or as an insult. She was pertaining to Miroku's "exorcism" act, in which he would knock at any house and then say to the occupants that there's a demon in their house, and he's willing to exorcise it if they were given lodging for the night. It didn't work all the time, and it wasn't the most honest of ways, but it did get them comfort once in a while, finally sleeping on real mattresses and blankets, a sight and feel for their aching backs gotten from camping in the open too often. Even Sango had to concede. She wasn't a fan of the monk's "exorcising talent" and she even reprimands him for doing such, but she had to admit, if it weren't for him, all of them would have been bitten by mosquitoes almost every time.

"My, my even Lady Kagome is now agreeing to my ingenuity." Miroku expressed with sheer pride.

"_More like fooling other people..."_ Sango thought as she gave him quite a nasty look, very much the opposite of the sweet gaze she gave him earlier that day. But her ice-cold glare suddenly melted when the monk finally faced towards her, with his ever so charming and radiant smile. She began to blush once more as he insinuatingly prolonged his look upon Sango...who would've melted if that same look had been administered much longer.

"Sango-chan, let's go. I wouldn't mind your company. That's if you don't mind anyway."

"_What's this? He's asking me to go with him. Speak Sango, speak! Tell him yes! Yes!"_ she argued within herself while blushing straightforwardly.

"O-of course houshi-sama," she said with a slight stutter. "How about you Kagome? And Inuyasha and the others?"

"Oh us? Well, we'll go ask other villagers about rumors about the shards. For now, it's best if you two go and search for a place to stay. I'll ask Inuyasha and Kirara to survey the surroundings, you know it doesn't hurt to double check the place anyway." she replied with a smile on her face. "Well then Shippou, Kirara, let's go!"

"But Kagome..." Shippou's voice trailed off as Kagome signaled him to stop whatever he was going to say. She winked at him followed by a grin and then a whisper. "Let's just leave those two alone. We have our own work to do." The fox cub nodded and Kirara meowed which Kagome swore was a "yes".

"Okay then, see you guys later! Take care of each other!" Kagome waved them goodbye but not before giving a smile and a wink at both of them. Miroku looked baffled while Sango, by some invisible telepathy and instinct, knew instantly what Kagome meant by that wink. She blushed again and then waved back at them.

"_That girl..."_ she thought as her eyes alit with delight at her current presentiment.

Inuyasha had already left the scene even before Kagome said anything about the surveying the surroundings part, which made her a bit tad angry.

"Oooh I'm gonna get that hanyou! Come on Shippou, let's ask the villagers. Kirara, you better go find Inuyasha. He might need some company himself. "

As they saw their companions disappearing from the distance, Miroku and Sango started their own mission as well. Miroku seemed more than contented with his companion, walking happily and tuning a hum or two. It wasn't even close to what Sango was feeling right then. She felt she was going to explode, her emotions and feelings overflowing deep inside her. Although she was still confused about all of these, she tried her best to restrain them, so that the monk wouldn't notice a thing.

"So...I guess it's just you and me together huh. It's so nice of you to accompany me in my exorcising mission. I thought you rejected the idea." Miroku opened up.

"Well, I still don't like the idea, but then again I am the only one who could stand you and your 'exorcism' anyway." Sango replied with sarcasm and humor.

"Alas! That's a good one Sango!" Miroku laughed, getting the point Sango meant to convey. She seemed so eager in making him smile and laugh. Maybe it was because she just love the way he smiles. She didn't know. She was confused. It was just something that she had to do. She knew she had to do. She accompanied the monk's melancholy with a smile of her own. Miroku seemed pleased with the way the conversation was going, and he was ready to make it even more interesting.

"_Now's my chance!"_ he thought.

Eyeing Sango intently, seeing she was too busy smiling, Miroku slowly slid his left hand behind her back and reached for her shoulder. He almost forgot that she was a demon huntress, and that she was always alert. This time, Sango had the best of him. She quickly yanked his hand and twisted it and locked it between her own arms. Miroku winced in pain as his poor arm was being strangled.

"What did you do that for?" Miroku protested.

"Well, I agreed to accompany you but _it_ doesn't mean that you could have your way with me, _houshi-sama_." Sango replied with a sarcastic tone.

She immediately released the monk's arm after she was sure he had enough. She laughed at the monk's somewhat frustrated look, not being able to have his own way with her. Even so, her own conscience didn't seem to agree with what she just did. Inside, part of her regretted ever doing that thing. Part of her longed for Miroku to extend his arm over her shoulder, to hug her, then again her reflexes have always been programmed to either slap or strangle the monk. Period.

"_Why did you do that Sango? It was the perfect chance..." _she said to herself.

Miroku remained the calm person that he is, having been able to smile after what his companion did to him. "Anyway, let's just go over to that house. I have a good feeling we'll be sleeping soundly there tonight. "he said with brimming confidence. Sango just couldn't help but blush as she gazed at him, savoring every bit of detail of his face, his glistening smile that makes her light-headed almost every time. There was something in the monk that made her feel like fluttering in the heavens. She still didn't know what it was, she was thoroughly confused. Something was keeping her from finding why, why the hell is she staring at the monk who's been staring at nothing but her butt since the day they met. Who cares, she couldn't care less, the world surely wouldn't, it's just him and she, alone, together, and whatever that reason maybe, it had to wait, she thought. Yes, maybe she'll just enjoy looking at him for now...a bit longer...maybe even longer...


	4. THREE Lecherous Squared

**THREE **_Lecherous Squared_

Inuyasha didn't even notice the fall of night by the time he realized he had already gone through the forest sniffing and searching for anything suspicious. He had left even before Kagome had made the decision to survey the area once more, he didn't want the others to know. Surely, somehow, whatever Miroku's chant missed out, his ultra-sensitive senses didn't. He was very sure he had smelled something out of the ordinary, so he went alone to investigate. He knew that his comrades were already tired plus the fact that Sango and Miroku have not been in their usual selves lately made him realize he was the only one capable of handling any youkai at this point.

"_Stupid fools! They'll just get in my way..."_ he thought as he straddled further into the depths of the unknown forest surrounding the village. All was quiet inside the forest. Eerie silence swept across the darkened shadows of trees as only the occasional rustle of leaves and the whisper of the nocturnal wind broke the monotony of serenity. Being a half-demon can sometimes be a hassle. Especially now that only silence deafens the ears of a sensitive Inuyasha. He can hear almost any sound, no matter how far or how faint it is. He can hear the June bugs whirring from several yards away, as clear as they are when they buzz around his twitching ears.

He continued wandering carelessly into the dark abyss of the timberland. He was sure he hadn't lost the trail of whatever he was following. Looking around with vigilance, he surveyed the area very carefully, sniffing every bit of woodland smell he can. No luck, he thought. He had been following something for almost half an hour and now its scent had disappeared. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to show itself to Inuyasha just yet. The hanyou forced his right fist against a grey-barked tree, a massive monolith with towering branches and leaves. It made a soft thud that broke the silence once more.

"Darn! I lost it! Damn! If it wasn't only for those God-forsaken shards I wouldn't waste my time here!" he ranted as he gave the big tree another punch in its belly.

He started to walk back towards whence he came from, only to stop dead in his tracks. He looked around, slowly realizing he was lost. But he can't be. He knew he hadn't strayed far from the village. Or had he? All that he saw was darkness in its purest form. Had he walked _this_ far? Hadn't he realized he had been so much focused on finding the youkai or spirit or whatever it was that he didn't notice he had already gone too far inside the forest? No village lights guided his way inside the black conundrum he was in. It was as if any ray of light that tried to get inside the woods was eaten away by the stygian oblivion. He was definitely lost.

"_Shoot! That youkai is a pain in the butt! It better have a shard or else I'll go crazy!" _he murmured to himself as he trudged forward, unwary of the way back, gliding through a pitch-black ocean. He had walked for the whole day, he had somehow risked his safety by following some unknown being, he had gone too far inside the forest, and now he was lost, and he wasn't about to accept nothing less than a genuine Shikon shard for all his hard work.

"Shard, shard, where the hell can I find a shard?" he groveled as he made his way half-blind in the crepuscular forest. The further he seemed to walk, the more he got lost in the maze of trees now encircling him. He knew he had less chance in the ground than when he was standing atop one of the higher branches jutting out from the forest canopies. He leaped effortlessly onto one of the branches and tried to look around his immediate surroundings.

"_Can't see a damn thing" _he thought.

He leaped from one tree to another, barely managing to catch each branch as he landed onto them. He had never been lost like this before. Not even the dark can dull his senses. But the forest he was in seemed entirely different. As if some enchantment had been put into it, making escape impossible. Nonsense, he thought. He was desperate; nevertheless he had one thing in mind, finding a shard. His ambition, no desire, to be a full demon has fueled his morale to great extents, that even in the face of danger, or in desperation, like what he's in now, he remains unfazed and resilient.

Finding the shard was one thing, finding the shard _inside_ a dark labyrinth of trees was another. He was going in circles, he thought. It had seemed impossible in the first place, with the youkai he was trailing disappearing like a bubble in the air, and now the emergence of a most unusual darkness that was shrouding whatever the fearful forest might hide, swallowing all ray of light, and hope for the young hanyou who was now beginning to tire. He sat atop a branch of one of the higher trees, mulling over his unfortunate predicament.

"_Maybe I'll just wait for the morning to come..."_ he thought as he gazed at the blackness around him, save for a small shimmering object towards the north, with some considerable distance from him. Wait, was that a sparkling thing he just saw, he thought. He squinted and rubbed his eyes to make sure _it _was not a mirage. He never seemed to have noticed it before, but he didn't care. He had only thought of one thing that raised his spirits amidst the cold and dark abyss.

"_The shard..."_ he thought, as he quickly leaped from tree to tree, following the mysterious luminance given off by the stray object. Whatever it was, it was a welcome sight for Inuyasha, who had only darkness flooding his eyes. He was still uncertain if _it_ was indeed a fragment of the Shikon no tama, nevertheless he had his fingers crossed...

* * *

Kagome was beginning to think that she was the angel of death, knocking at every household, of course getting turned down every time, with the occasional "Get away!" or "Leave us in peace!". She sighed as she counted with her fingers, Kirara and Shippou looking on.

"Ten! That has been the tenth time we have been rejected! We can't find any shard if it keeps on going like this." she said and sighed again. "I hope Sango & Miroku are doing much better than us."

"They seemed scared of something Kagome. No one would even show their faces to us." Shippou said.

"But Miroku said there was nothing to worry about. He had sensed no evil aura whatsoever here. What could possibly scare all these people if it wasn't youkai?" Kagome answered back.

The trio continued towards the next house, facing the prospect of an eleventh rejection. Nevertheless, they knocked on the door and as expected, they were shooed away rather harshly. Kagome sighed again.

"This is useless. I'll have a much easier time finding Inuyasha than deal with these pathetic simpletons. By the way, hasn't he come back yet? Kirara, didn't you find him?"

The feline purred. "I guess that's a no. That idiot! Really, he gives me a lot of headaches!" Kagome whined. "Where has he gone to now?"

Shippou and Kirara could do nothing but exchange shrugs in front of Kagome. She looked beyond the black monoliths of the forest, trying to catch a glimpse of her hanyou friend but to no avail. It seemed strange though, she thought, why, she could barely see anything at all. The forest itself was devoid of light, with only shadows lurking beneath the impenetrable cloak of darkness. That made Kagome even more worried.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ she asked to herself, biting her lip. She couldn't wait any longer. There was definitely something wrong. She again remembered the townsfolk who refused to talk or even see them. _"They were scared of something, but what?"_ she thought. She had to find out. The answer had to be deep inside that forest, she pondered. Yes, maybe the forest held the key to the enigma. She was convinced she had to go. Compelled with both finding Inuyasha and the answer to the riddle beset upon the village, she decided to venture inside the forest.

"Shippou, stay here so that you can inform Sango & Miroku about what happened. Kirara, let's go find Inuyasha."

Before Shippou can even complain, Kagome & Kirara had already flown towards the forest.

"Everyone's suddenly so weird..." he retorted while scratching his head

Kirara's fiery tail and feet blazed through the pitch-black sea. That's why Kagome took her with her, who would need a torch when you have a flaming feline at your helm. They were gliding through the trees at unprecedented speeds, while thrusting deeper into the unknown darkness. Their pace suddenly halted when Kirara herself stopped and growled, as if she had sensed something she didn't like within the surroundings. Kagome, wary of the possible danger the cat was sensing, looked around for any signs of imminent attack of a youkai. Instead, her necklace glowed. It was where she strung a dozen shards together to make a rather stylish apparel for her neck. The shards in her neck glowed with such intensity that for the first time she was actually able to see the path in front of them.

"_A Shikon shard...nearby..."_ she thought. If there was a Shikon shard involved, surely there was some demon wielding it. A demon that might be causing all of the strange occurrences in the village, the reason why all of the village people are scared. It was just the answer she needed to have. Following the resonance the stray shard gives off might just lead her to the youkai, heck she might even find Inuyasha already tackling the demon himself.

"Kirara, let's go!" Kagome commanded the cat behemoth, who was obviously still growling at something that neither she nor Kagome can see. With the shards in their possession guiding the rest of the way, Kagome & Kirara took off to find the shard, and hopefully Inuyasha as well, unwary of the rustle of the bushes behind them just after they left...

* * *

"As you were saying _houshi-sama_?" Sango uttered with the tone of sarcasm she always had when talking with the monk.

"Ahehe..." the monk laughed and smiled it off while scratching his cheek with his pointing finger. He had earlier promised Sango with confidence that the first house that they would "exorcise" would be the house they would be sleeping in. Instead, they have been to almost a dozen houses, none even opened their doors or windows. "Well Sango-chan, this village _is_ most unusual. Never before has it occurred to me that people wouldn't actually fall for my trick. There's always the prospect of a first time of failure." Miroku laughed.

Sango could just sigh and wish that he was strangling Miroku to death at the very moment. _"Why are monks so cocky?" _she asked to herself. "Well, I hope Kagome and the others are doing _better_ than us, houshi-sama."

Miroku looked at Sango, and smiled again, brimming with even more cockiness. "I'm very sure they're having as much difficulty as we are currently experiencing. I mean, a girl in a weird dress with a fox cub demon and a cat demon knocking on _your_ doorstep isn't the most pleasant of views, especially in this secluded place. At least we are both normal human beings just like the rest of the villagers, so there is no problem in relating with them..." his voice cut off by the intense pressure he felt on his left foot. Sango was squishing with all delight his poor toe.

"Ow, ow, what did you do that for?" the seemingly innocent monk asked.

"It's getting a bit windy, so I had to shut you up, houshi-sama." Sango smirked.

Unfazed by the somewhat unruly remark of his companion, Miroku just smiled and resumed where he left off.

"Hehe, well, since you cut off what I was telling a while ago, I hadn't had a chance to continue on saying how we have no problem relating with the rest of the villagers since I happen to have such an alluring companion with me..." Miroku said while maintaining his own composure despite the throbbing left toe.

And as predictable as it will get, Sango was again frozen in her place, caught gazing at Miroku's ever-so radiant smiling face. She just had to blush in front of him. She was cursing herself at the very moment, wishing she hadn't stepped on Miroku's foot.

"_If you had said that earlier I wouldn't have stomped on your foot..."_ Sango thought, still blushing.

Miroku seem to have found the spot Sango was most vulnerable. His sheer talent in playing with words has yet redeemed him again, like many times before. Even though Sango is aware that he sometimes does it to save himself from being massacred by her fury, she just couldn't help but be in awe at the many wonders the monk's words can do to her. Never before has she been praised so much in her whole life, even if some, not all, are flatteries by the witty houshi.

It was a different story for Miroku. Though sometimes (well, most of the time) he did flatter women, it was instilled in his nature to praise beautiful women, and Sango was no exception, though in her case it was all together unique. He would say words of admiration for other women because he wanted them to bear his child, but his reasons for saying the same things to Sango weren't that. He had taken a liking towards Sango during their journeys, and although it still wasn't clear to him whether he really had deeper sentiments for her, the feeling that a beautiful girl (a taijiya too mind you) would suddenly stop, gaze at you and blush was fulfilling for Miroku. So is touching her rear when she's too busy gazing at him.

"Is there something wrong Miss Sango?" Miroku innocently inquired to Sango, who was still blushing and staring at him.

"_Oh God, alluring and then miss? I'm gonna faint if this keeps on going..." _Sango thought as she struggled to find words out of the air to reply to the monk. She wanted to tell the truth. That she was truly pleased by what Miroku said. That she was so surprised she was called "alluring" by him. She was just so elated and excited that she didn't know what to say first. She was even thinking of hugging Miroku for a change just because of that remark. She was so much confused; she wanted to do all of those things at once that she didn't even hear the faint voice that seemed to be calling both of them.

"Psst...psst!" the voice getting louder by the second.

Sango had finally decided what to tell Miroku. She bowed her head, looking down the ground, refusing to look at the monk playing with her fingers with each other to ease her nervousness. "W...we...well, d...do...do you...really think...I'm, I'm...alluring?" Sango asked stuttering. She dared not look at Miroku, because if she did, she might just pass out when he answers "Yes Sango, you are truly beautiful..." while appearing rather suave and handsome. It was enough for her to hear "Yes", she wanted to hear "Yes". Heck, she might even just kiss Miroku for saying "Yes". She was waiting for the sweet answer, though it was taking the monk an unusually long time answering. She was getting worried, he was taking too long, she thought.

"_Maybe he's just flattering me...maybe I'm not really alluring after all..." _she thought as she finally looked at Miroku to find out. "Miroku! I...I was just asking if..." her words trailing off as she stared in this belief at the monk, who was apparently busy with someone else, and it wasn't a male or a youkai.

"Did you just say something Sango? I was wondering who was calling both of us a while ago and here she is right now. Her name's Aya..." Miroku's dialogue changing into a sudden "Ouch!" as Sango slapped him dead center in his left cheek.

"_Idiot! And I thought for a second you were serious about what you said to me."_ Sango thought.

The girl next to Miroku looked more appalled than the monk, who was by this time, used to Sango's stinging slaps. "Um...houshi-sama, is she...your lover? I'm so sorry for interrupting you two then..." she said. Both Miroku and Sango's immediate response was to look at each other and blush.

"W...well Aya, _she's_ not my lover or anything. She's just a companion I'm traveling with." The monk said casually.

"Y...yeah, he's right! I wouldn't dare _be_ his lover! He's just being a total jerk, that's why I slapped him." Sango added. Miroku just laughed

"Oh, I apologize. For a second there I thought you two were lovers. You look good together though." Aya explained while giggling. Sango and Miroku blushed again, trying to avoid each other's eyes. "I was trying to call you a while ago but you seemed so busy with each other, so pardon for my intrusion, houshi-sama."

"No, no Miss Aya, it's all right. By the way, why were you calling us?" Miroku's tone suddenly changing from melancholic to down right serious.

"It's better if we go to my house, I'll explain everything there." Aya replied. Sango could see Miroku's eyes widen in amazement by such an invitation...from a girl. God he was simply annoying, she thought.

"Hmph! I'll stay here!" Sango gloated.

"Come on Sango, let's go. We've been looking for a place to stay for the night, and here's someone who's inviting us in. Let's go." Miroku pleaded.

Sango glared at him intently. "Why don't you just have fun _together_ houshi-sama. I would just interfere you two anyway. "

Miroku extended his arm towards Sango's hand and held it in place with his. "Let's go Miss Sango. And one more thing. Yes, you are very much alluring Sango-sama. So, let's go." Miroku said while pulling Sango behind, who was swept off her own feet. She held one hand over her chest, feeling her heart throbbing faster and faster as each second lingered holding Miroku's hand.

"_He did heard what I was asking...oh that good-for-nothing, lecherous...and charming monk..."_ she thought as she kept on blushing and smiling all the way to Aya's homestead. She was just simply amazed by the monk. His unpredictability and suaveness has caught her off-guard yet again. Oh well, at least she gets to hold Miroku's hand. Oh how she wished they never found Aya's house, she just wished the feel of the monk's smooth hand would stay there, forever...

* * *

The forest had been quieter than it would've ever been. Fortunately for Inuyasha, the unwavering glow of the shard steadfastly remained to guide him across the treacherous darkened forest. He was very impatient in a lot of things, and this was no exception. A shard standing innocently, lost in the vague recesses of the stygian woodlands, surely it has been one of the easiest catches he has ever had in quite a while. This time, he didn't have to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga to get what he wanted. It was _where_ he wanted it to be, his for the taking.

"_Hmph! I'm gonna show Kagome I don't need her help to get one..." _he thought as he neared his goal, the shard seemingly a few leaps away. He didn't care about the demon he smelled earlier. To hell with it, he thought. As long as he had the shard, everything has been fulfilled. Including another self-proclaimed victory over Kagome and her non-stop whining. Yeah, this would show her how I can have a shard without her help, he thought again. His hanyou pride had once again swallowed his ego. He didn't care; he'll just do something about it _after_ he had gotten the shard, which was literally in front of him. The gleaming jewel fragment glowed an intense luminous pink as Inuyasha approached it. It was definitely the real thing, he thought. He reached out for the shard, only to retract his hand back as a stream of purple light flashed towards his direction. It barely hit him, and if it weren't for his hanyou agility, he would've been a kebab. He jolted back as Kagome's head popped out from a nearby bush.

"Idiot! You could've killed me back there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry, I was just making sure. I thought you were another demon trying to get the shard. Kirara was growling all the way here, so I thought a youkai was prowling nearby." Kagome explained as a cute version of Kirara, growling, materialized beside Kagome.

"Sheesh! Do I smell like an evil demon?" Inuyasha retorted as he stared at Kirara, as if trying to get a response from the feline, who was completely ignoring him. "Anyway, I found the shard, so there isn't anymore problem here. _And I found it without your help._" the hanyou added.

Kagome could only curse and glare at him as he paraded arrogantly the shard in his hand. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go! I'm tired, and surely the monk has found us some place to sleep. Let's go!" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked ahead of the trio. But there was something that made Kagome stand still and think. It was all too easy, she thought. Surely, it couldn't have been lying here all alone. On a normal scenario, some youkai must've picked it up and used it. Instead, the shard lay harmlessly on the ground. Something was amiss, and Kagome had realized that already.

"Inuyasha, don't you think it's strange? I mean it's all too easy. We should be fighting a voracious demon right about now. There is something...weird here..." she said, her voice quite quavering, a chill obviously running inside her.

"Feh! The only thing that's strange around here is your over-imaginative head! Obviously, _I'm_ the only demon in these parts. Can't you see? I have the shard right now, so don't worry, be happy! Sheesh!" Inuyasha retorted.

The trio started making their way back to the village, Kagome still unconvinced with the petty remarks made by the hanyou. She could only bite her lip and tighten her grip on her bow as they trudged the darkness surrounding them, with only Kirara's flames and the luminance of their newly acquire shard guiding them towards redemption from the unforgiving hinterland...

* * *

Sango had to sigh when they arrived at Aya's house. The monk had let her hand go as they entered the humble abode. She couldn't have asked for more. The house was on the outskirts of the village, and it took a considerable amount of time for them to get there, and also a considerable amount of time holding Miroku's hand. She was still blushing when she was offered a tea by their host. Miroku looked around the house as he awaited Aya to serve him.

"Hey, Miss Aya, do you live here alone?" he inquisitively asked.

Aya handed the monk his tea and sat down in front of him. Her deep blue eyes sparkled as she began telling her tale. Sango was as usual eyeing on Miroku, who was seemingly entranced by Aya's long black hair and innocent smile.

"I used to have a companion living with me. His name was Kenji. We were best of friends and he even built this house himself. Now, I don't know where he is..." Aya tried to hold back her tears as she continued on with the story. "Our village wasn't like this at all. It was a bustling trading encampment for traveling merchants across this side of the northern expanse of the lowlands. It was always busy here. But then, all started to change about a month ago. There was this certain caravan that passed through the village late in the afternoon and it was the strangest caravan I've ever laid my eyes upon on."

"What did it look like?" Sango asked

"Well, if I wasn't mistaken, it was a band of monks, just like you houshi-sama. It had been strange enough for me to have seen monks, because they seldom pass through these parts, but what caught my eye was that they carried...a in white cloth...and riddled with paper strips..." Aya continued.

"Talismans. But, what was in the carriage Miss Aya?" Miroku asked, still glued to her velvety eyes.

"I didn't have the chance to see it. They passed...like they weren't paying attention to any of us. Either they were chanting some sort of rituals or they looked straight ahead, but never did they stop to ask or get anything from the village. All of them were...focused on something."

"Then, what has it got to do with why your village seems deserted...just like now?" Sango questioned.

"That very night, we heard screams from the forest not far from the village. The only way to the nearest town was through the forest path, and surely, we realized those were the screams of the monks, because they were the last to pass the village that same day. The village patrol quickly went inside the forest, including Kenji, to investigate. The forest ate all of them. No one returned, not a single one...not even...Kenji...." Aya broke into tears as she covered her face with her hands. Miroku acted quickly and came to the damsel's rescue, offering his shoulder for Aya to lean on as she wept.

"We're...sorry...Miss Aya..." was all that Miroku was able to muster to comfort the grief-stricken lass. Sango came to her side and patted her shoulders. "Don't worry Aya, we'll find him. I'm sure he's still out there."

"It's been already a month...I doubt...that...he's...still alive..." Aya murmured, still sobbing. "Whatever was in that forest that very night, it killed all of them. And ever since, we hid ourselves in our own homes, fearing a reprisal from whatever it was that made the rest of the villagers disappear. Every night, we would shut the doors and block them with whatever we have. We are always living in fear nowadays...and we couldn't do a single thing...that's why...when I saw you two, I...I suddenly had high hopes that you would help us out..."

Sango glanced at Miroku, surprised by the stern mask he was displaying. She wasn't used to him being serious. She had always like him best when he was smiling, and she had to admit, his smile after he had been slapped by her is truly one of the faces she had wanted to see right now.

Miroku was in the middle of a deep thought, as he put his fingers onto his chin. Then, as if reemerging back to reality, he took Aya's hands, Sango obviously enraged by this although she kept quiet, and then asked her.

"Miss Aya, what was those paper strips look like? Was there any particular character written onto them?"

Aya looked at him back, wiping off her tears with her hands, her plush eyes still sparkling from crying. "I...I did remember, vaguely though...but I still can imagine what they looked like. A circle drawn on the center of the paper strip, with a character inscribed in it...I think it's read as 'eye'."

"Talismans used to constrict a demon of its sight. Maybe that's why they covered it up with white cloth and then riddled it with talismans of the eye. But, what youkai could it possibly be?" Miroku explained.

The door slammed open, revealing an elderly figure of a woman carrying a walking stick. She confidently barged in the house like she was the mistress of it, not even minding the surprised looks on the faces of Aya, Miroku and Sango. "Monks are so unreliable these days..." the woman commented, shaking his head.

"Pardon me ma'am, but...who are you?" Miroku politely asked.

"Sh..she's the village priestess houshi-sama. But why are you here?" Aya questioned.

The elderly woman looked at Aya with stern eyes. Her grey hair and bent figure were merely illusions to the eye. The way and the manner she spoke revealed her true persona, a youthful person with nerves of steel. "And you, Aya, you're still hoping to end the curse that has befallen upon our village by trying to find travelers who can end it for you. How pathetic..."

"I..I'm sorry priestess, but I just can't bear it anymore. They might help us, you see he's a monk and she's a..."

"Enough! I do not care whoever these strangers are; they'll just die like the others who had tried to stop it!"

"What 'it'?" Sango asked the old lady.

The woman eagerly sat down in front of all of them, coughed a bit and then glanced at Sango, eyeing her from head to toe. "You must be a youkai taijiya. Your huge weapon reveals everything about you. Even I'm a bit glad to see one of your kind in these parts, taijiyas are very rare. Specially a woman. Why do you want to know so badly what is it that has befallen this pitiful village? Do you want to end your life soon?" the woman asked with firmness in her tone.

Sango didn't even blink as she looked straight into the woman's glaring eyes. "Yes, I'm a taijiya all right. And it is my duty to kill demons that pester innocent lives. I have the right to know whatever it is that has ravaged your village."

The woman could only laugh at her bold statement. "Young lady, I believe you have fought many demons before, but this is no ordinary youkai." She looked at Aya, and then resumed her speech. "You young lady, you're not a keen observer. _There were_ talismans of the eye, yes, but you didn't seem to have noticed _another_ kind of talisman stuck in between the talismans of the eye."

"Another talisman?" Miroku reacted.

"Yes young monk, there were two talismans used by the monks to seal the demon they carried. The other talisman was the talisman of the mind."

"Talisman used to seal the thoughts and minds of demons. But how come they used two? Is it such a powerful demon for them to need to seal the eye and the mind?" Miroku answered.

"I know only of one demon that is sealed by the talismans of the eye and the mind at the same time. The doppelganger. A demon that imitates whatever it sees, whatever it senses. Such a dangerous creature. It feeds on fear of others, when it senses fear, it becomes stronger. People in this village have become so much traumatized during the past month just thinking of the disappearances of the monks and the other villagers. They imagine a lot of fearful things, vicious youkais, spirits. A doppelganger can imitate all of those. That's why it has to be sealed by the talisman of the eye, to prevent it from sensing or seeing fear from others."

"Now we know what we're up against. Inuyasha and the others are in grave danger. We must go houshi-sama!" Sango said, making their haste an excuse to hold Miroku's hand and pull the monk towards the door. The monk didn't budge from his seat. He wasn't listening to the old woman either, he was holding Aya's hands again.

"If ever we do not find Kenji, will you bear my child Miss Aya?"

Sango had just enough of Miroku's antics. A swift boomerang strike pounded the monk's lecherous head. "Hmph! I guess I'll just leave you two there!" Sango muttered as she went ahead towards the forest. Miroku was still caressing his newly acquired lump in the head. Aya was blushing and giggling at the same time. The old woman was serious however.

"Your taijiya friend is impulsive. It'll be the death of her someday."

"Ah, yes...I've gotten used to her..._impulses_." Miroku laughed off.

"Listen young man, all of your friends are in danger. Remember what I told you about doppelgangers. They are sealed by talismans of the eye. What the monks were carrying was sealed with the eye and the mind. It's not an ordinary doppelganger young monk. It's a higher classed doppelganger."

"Higher...classed...doppelganger?" asked a baffled Miroku.

"It still imitates others, but this one is very unique. It had to be sealed with a talisman of the mind, because it imitates...whatever the person thinks. If your friends are thinking of something horrible or dangerous, then they're as good as dead."

"But...how can we stop this youkai if it imitates whatever we think? We can't even stop thinking." Miroku blurted out.

The old woman let out another cough. "Confuse it. Think of something...ridiculous...happy thoughts...anything that'll make it easy to kill. I've tried to warn the rest of the villagers to think like that, but they were already enveloped in so much fear, they wouldn't listen. It all lies to you young man. You're a houshi right? I'm very sure you have the presence of mind to defeat this special youkai."

"Count on me ma'am...and Aya! I shall put and end to all of these suffering and bring back the village into its normal state." Miroku stated in confidence. He approached Aya and held her hands again. "And then maybe you can bear my child."

Aya can only blush and tremble as Miroku let go of her hands and walk towards the door. The old woman though was shaking her head. "A lecherous man with a lecherous mind. I hope he can contend with a lecherous doppelganger..."

* * *

Sango was running as fast as she could. She didn't care if the forest was too dark. She didn't care if Miroku was holding Aya's hands. She had to find the others. They were in danger. A doppelganger was loose. Of course, Sango wouldn't be herself if she didn't keep on thinking about Miroku. She still couldn't get over him touching Aya's hands just like that.

"_He never does that to me...that darn monk..." _she thought with a hint of jealousy.

It was becoming more obvious. She was beginning to like the monk, but she wouldn't admit it to herself. To her, the lechery of the monk overcame his being nice and gentle and charming...and cute. She still wouldn't concede into liking the monk...well, at least not now. Not yet. She had to save her friends first...Miroku later. But, she just can't shake him off her head....

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting over the fact that the shard was much too easy to have gotten than usual. Kagome had said the's' word a countless number of times, letting the hanyou pay for his insolence. She had the shard in her hands, examining it carefully. She didn't even notice the gnarled root jutting out from the soil in front of her. She tripped and landed flat onto the ground, letting go of the shard in the process.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kagome complained.

"Ha, ha! Serves you right! You made me fall to the ground for like ten times already just because of a stupid shard that's relatively easy to get. Sheesh!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Sit!" The thud that followed was almost instant. The hanyou was lying on the ground, head first. "Just shut up for a moment, okay?" Kagome retorted. "By the way, where has that shard gone off to? I was holding it a while ago, before I tripped..."

"What!!!! You lost the shard?!?" Inuyasha growled. "Fool! I had the shard in my hands and you had to lose it!"

"Sit!" was Kagome's instant response and reprieve to the yelling hanyou. Another thud shook the forest floor. He knew when he was beaten, so Inuyasha kept his tone as nice as possible, lest he wants to be buried another inch in the soft, muddy forest soil. "Let's just look for it shall we?" The two scrambled to and fro, looking for the lost shard, aided by Kirara's blazing tails and feet. It was hard enough to find it in broad daylight, and the dark wasn't helping at all. Even the shard necklace of Kagome stopped glowing, as if the shard had magically disappeared. Kagome was scuffling some nearby bushes when she heard the huge bush behind her rustle. Her hairs stood up as she quickly ran off towards Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the hanyou babbled. Kagome pointed out towards the bushes. Inuyasha saw them rustling and moving. He clutched his Tetsusaiga, ready to slash whatever it was that was making the fuzz. Kagome clinged tight to Inuyasha's fire rat cloak, shaking in fear.

"_Come on; don't be out..."_ Inuyasha thought, ready to unsheathe his deadly sword.

He would've cut Sango in half if he went through with his sword. Kagome sighed relief at the sight of the taijiya emerging from the bushes.

"Whew! I finally found you two. Good thing I saw Kirara's fire from afar."

"We thought you were some youkai. Inuyasha was getting ready to slash you, so to speak." Kagome replied.

"Feh! Kagome would all be the death of us someday!" Inuyasha grumbled. Another "Sit!", and another crash to the ground. Inuyasha could only mumble curses as he fell to the ground again.

"What brings you here? Have you two found a place to stay in? Kagome asked.

"No. But all of us here are in grave danger. There's a doppelganger in the loose somewhere in this very forest. It imitates whatever it sees, that's why we have to be careful. We mustn't be deceived!" Sango replied.

"A doppelganger? So there was a demon all along. But we have to find the shard. I lost it somewhere here. By the way, where's Miroku?"

Sango could only blush and think of the monk again. How he smiled. How he spoke wonderful words to her. She just wished Miroku was also there, at her side, at that very moment. Kagome had Inuyasha. So why can't she have Miroku?

"Um...he made sure of the house. He said he'll just wait there." Sango lied. She knew he was enjoying the moment with Aya. _"Ooh! When I see that monk, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."_ her words cut off as she felt someone from behind touch her shoulder. She glanced back just to see the monk's charming face in front of hers, and his soft hands on her shoulders. _"...hug him..."_

All of them were surprised to see the monk there. Especially Sango, who thought he had stayed behind with Aya.

"Wh...wh...why are you here, houshi-sama?" Sango nervously asked.

"Well, I just thought you might lose your way in the forest, so I followed you. I guess you didn't need me after all. I can see Kagome and Inuyasha are here. So is Kirara as well." The monk smiled, which made Sango melt on the spot.

"Anyway, since all of us are here, let's just find the shard and get some rest after." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha foraged the area for the fragment. Miroku and Sango however had planned other things to do. Sango was glued to Miroku's tantalizing eyes. She didn't care a damn thing about the lost shard. There were others to collect, and they had all the time in the world. Staring at Miroku while he was staring back at her was a chance Sango only had once in a blue moon. The dark didn't seem to have impended the two from exchanging somewhat... romantic glances. She had wanted to stare at him forever, and she desired for Miroku's eyes to remain on her for eternity. It was the chance Sango had been waiting for. It was dark, Inuyasha and the others were out of sight, she had wanted to tell everything to the monk, who kept on gazing at her. If only Miroku could see how red she was as she continued to blush. Unfortunately, the only source of light, Kirara, was getting farther and farther as she accompanied Kagome in finding the shard. Another minute passed before the two were finally enveloped in complete darkness. And silence.

"Sango-chan..." Miroku called out, employing his suave and smooth voice.

"Y...y...yes, houshi-sama?" Sango blurted out.

She could somewhat still see the outline of the monk in front of her. Even without any light, she only had her imagination to visualize the charming face of Miroku as he called out her name. It was just as she had desired. This quiet setting, the two of them alone, together. The only thing left missing was the hug. She had always daydreamt of the monk hugging him. Somehow, she had wanted to feel what it was like to be hugged...by someone...other than her parents, or Kagome.

Miroku slowly approached her, with each step he took, Sango felt her heart skipping. Her whole body was trembling, and she can't even tell whether it was from nervousness, or it was from excitement.

"_My God, what is he going to do?" _Sango nervously thought as Miroku went another step closer to her. Finally, Miroku was able to close the gap between them. He gazed once more at the trembling and blushing Sango. He looked serious, and this made Sango even more nervous. His eyes weren't the usual mischievous and jolly eyes he always had when he looked at Sango. Those were deep blue eyes, expressing unfathomable emotions, depression, guilt Sango had never seen before.

"Sango-chan..." Miroku blurted out once more before he stretched his arms open and enveloping the shocked taijiya with warmth of his embrace. She had always thought about this very moment. But she didn't think it would actually happen. Mixed emotions, delight and shock, engulfed Sango's essence at the instant. She didn't know whether to be happy, or to be shocked. Miroku had never been _that_ straight to her. She didn't know what to do. To make matters worse, there were others sharing the moment with them. Even with the faint fire of Kirara, Sango could see the appalled faces of Kagome and Inuyasha. She was blushing and the hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"Sheesh! You can't leave these two for a minute without them doing something!"

"O...oh, sorry we disturbed you two...Sango-chan, Miroku-sama..." Kagome added, obviously flushed.

Sango could only stare in disbelief. They had seen them, hugging each other. The embarrassment she was getting was too much. And as if things weren't complicated enough, another figure emerged from the shadows. It was Miroku. All of them now stared in complete disbelief. There were apparently _two_ Mirokus. One was hugging Sango, and the other one was pretty much shocked to see another 'him'.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Sango looked at the Miroku that had just arrived, and the Miroku that was hugging her. They looked alike. But which was which? Kagome was just as puzzled as everyone, repeatedly looking at the two monks.

"How can this be?" Kagome asked.

"It's simple. He's the doppelganger!" Miroku declared, pointing to the other Miroku hugging Sango. "Sango, stay away from him,, he's a fake!" Sango wanted to stay where she was, the embrace was just overwhelming. Unfortunately, Miroku had already thrown a talisman towards the other Miroku, which made him finally shove Sango away. The taijiya was still puzzled. "How can the doppelganger have copied you, Miroku? You weren't here for it to copy you. Maybe you're the fake! You saw Miroku with us and then copied him and you suddenly appeared." Sango replied.

"No Sango. He's a different kind of doppelganger. He's a unique one." Miroku explained.

She refused to understand. She refused to think that the one hugging her was the fake one. She had to prove somehow that the second Miroku was wrong. The first Miroku was now side by side with the second Miroku. Sango went to both of them and gave her hardest slap yet to both. Both shouted "Ouch!" in unison. Kagome and Inuyasha could only watch in amazement, as the two identical monks did exactly what each other did. Sango remained unfazed.

"Hmm...Which one of you is the real one?" Sango asked.

"I am!" both shouted. Somehow, she realized that all of these were pointless. No one would admit that he was the fake. Even the second Miroku rejected the idea of the taijiya questioning them both. "Sango, you see, the doppelganger can't only copy what it sees, this unique kind of doppelganger can copy what one thinks of. It didn't need to see me to copy me. Someone just had to think of me for me to be copied by the youkai."

"Don't believe him Sango! He's just making excuses! He is the doppelganger!" the first Miroku blurted out.

Sango was getting dizzy judging between the two. She looked at the first one, then the second. Both were exactly alike, in voice, in face, in attire, in everything. She was getting to the point that she was giving up. The second Miroku though had other plans. "I'm gonna prove to you once and for all that I'm the real Miroku!" He approached Sango slowly. "Sango-chan, I hate to this but I have no choice." He reached for Sango butt and grasped it. The instant outrage was repaid with an instant slap on the cheek of the second Miroku.

"You think you can prove you're Miroku by doing _that?_" Sango asked, obviously angered by such actions.

"Hehe, do you think the other me can do the same?" the second Miroku asked back.

She was stumped. He had a point. The first Miroku hugged her, had all the time to grab her behind and yet he didn't do it. She hated to admit it, but the second Miroku _was_ correct. She didn't believe she had to resort to such measures to find out the true Miroku. If what he said about the doppelganger imitating her thoughts were indeed true, then the doppelganger must've imitated a Miroku, one who is a gentleman, the Miroku she had always wanted him to be. The second Miroku wasn't the one she thought. Piece by piece, the jigsaw puzzle slowly began to take form. She clutched for her Hirakotsu, then gazed at both Mirokus. Apparently, both were nervous about the idea. The first Miroku was sweating like crazy, the second one just as scared as the first. Sango closed her eyes, pausing to think for a moment.

"_Please, let me be right in my judgement..." _she thought as she immediately threw her boomerang towards the first Miroku, the one who had hugged her. All of them closed their eyes for a split second as the boomerang hit the first monk with force. Apparently, she hit the fake Miroku. Once a Miroku, now there laid a black figureless body, cut in two. It was still struggling, jerking wildly to the ground, constantly changing from one form to another. It changed into a shard, then back into a Miroku, then to its real form before finally disintegrating to nothingness. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe what they had seen.

"It was a fake shard after all. See, I told you it was too easy!" Kagome blurted out to Inuyasha.

"Feh! Who would've thought it was a doppelganger?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku laughed at the fighthing couple. "Apparently, both of you were thinking about the shard, that's why the doppelganger changed into one."

Sango still stared at the place where the fake Miroku had once stood. She couldn't believe it. The one that gave her that romantic embrace. That overwhelming feeling. He was gone. It was gone. It was just a doppelganger after all. She had been fooled. All along she thought Miroku had finally hugged her at long last. It was too good to be true anyway, she thought.

All the commotion was just plain nerve-wrecking that the group didn't notice the first faint rays of the sun rising from the horizon. The dark forest had been vanquished. The group could here Shippou's childish voice calling them.

"Come one guys, let's go back to the village. It's been a long night for all of us." Kagome said.

All of them were weary, and they longed for sleep. A long night in the forest, and amidst the darkness they braved and the confusion they went through, not a single Shikon shard was to be found. Inuyasha could only curse their fate for not finding any shard. Kagome was all too tired to reprimand the ranting hanyou. Sango was still staring at the emptiness of space and Miroku was somehow the only one among them smiling.

"You scared me back there." Miroku said to a tired and confused Sango.

"Huh? What? Where?" Sango replied in confusion.

"Well, when you were about to throw your hiraikotsu. I thought you would throw it at me. You know, for being such a lecherous guy, touching your butt and all."

Sango gave a faint laughter. "I know the real you so well houshi-sama. Only you would be bold enough to do _that_. Even an imitation can't be as lecherous as you." she said with sarcasm.

Miroku kept on smiling his usual smile while gazing upon her, which made Sango beet red.

"Why...are you...looking at me...like that?" the baffled taijiya asked.

"So...Miss Sango...you were...thinking...of me then?" Miroku asked boldly, still smiling.

The sound of Sango's hand making a forceful contact with Miroku's cheek followed by the resounding yell of "Ouch!" filled the forest which had began just began recovering from the darkness. It was another day for all of them.


	5. FOUR Confessions of a Taijiya

**FOUR** _Confessions of a Taijiya_

"Houshi-sama...I...I..." Aya blushed as she stuttered muttering a phrase which seemed more like separate words. The black haired beauty was now in front of the bedazzled monk, who still can't believe the fortunate predicament he was in. A beautiful girl, in front of him, begging to be touched, he thought. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "I...I wanted to thank you for all your help, houshi-sama. I'm glad all of these are now over." She hinted a subtle smile, which the monk acknowledged immediately.

"Miss Aya, it's no problem at all. I'm sorry if I can't bring back Kenji or the rest of the villagers. I'm afraid it was already too late for them. But don't worry; I've erected shrines for all of them. If the villagers would present them with offerings each month, your village will be protected." said by a casual Miroku, who tried hard enough not to stimulate the grief caused by Aya's fallen friend.

"It's okay. Kenji would've liked it this way, that the village is once again back to normal. I just...miss him though..." as she began sobbing again. She held on to Miroku, who was ready to accept the grieving lady in his arms. Sango glared at the monk. He was taking advantage of the situation again, she thought. If it weren't just for Aya grieving, she would've pummeled Miroku to the ground right about now. The monk rubbed Aya's back, comforting her as she wept softly on Miroku's chest. "Don't worry Miss Aya, everything will be fine. No one can replace Kenji, I know. It's very hard for you." Somehow, Sango was surprised at his words. For once, he was really talking some sense. "You'll be lonely...so...I'm right here, ready to make you happy. Please bear my child, Miss Aya." Sango had to take it all back. It was the same old Miroku. Enough was enough. She had enough of all his sweet-talking and his embraces with Aya. She went outside the house, obviously enraged (and jealous). Miroku noticed this and quickly released Aya and followed the taijiya.

"Sango, wait! Where are you going?" Miroku yelled.

"Where there's no perverted monk like you!" Sango retorted. She was walking fast, trying to shake off the pursuing Miroku from her back. She was definitely jealous at that point.

"_I hate that monk! He's so...so...darn I just hate him!"_ Sango thought walking briskly towards the shade of a nearby tree. Miroku was just fast enough to keep up with her, and soon was walking side by side with her.

"What's wrong Sango-chan?" Miroku asked.

Sango just stared at him, not a sweet one, but a glaring one, which made the monk even more persistent. She was obviously trying to escape from him. But he wouldn't allow it. He reached out for Sango's left arm and yanked her gently into his proximity. "Sango, what's the matter with you? Are you angry at me?"

"If I was angry at you I would've driven my hiraikotsu on your head." She replied blankly.

"Then what's wrong if you're not angry?"

"Nothing. Why don't you just go back and comfort that girl. I'm sure she misses your embrace right now." She answered in sarcasm.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Oh, so it's all about Aya. Why, are you....jealous?"

Sango found herself frozen in her place, blushing, at the mercy of the sweet-talking houshi. He had hit the mark. She was indeed jealous. She was so irritated at the monk, who seemingly had the talent for mind-reading. Why did he have to know, she asked herself? She sighed deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Sango shrugged. "I...I'm not jealous! Why should I be? I mean of course I am...no I'm not!"

Miroku was chuckling softly under his breath at the dilemma Sango was trying to fend off. She was blushing furiously, and that somehow brought her inner beauty on the surface. He smiled at the blushing taijiya.

"I thought so."

Sango was just so embarrassed at that instant that she wanted to run away. Hide somewhere dark, where no one could see her blush, where Miroku couldn't see her blush. She backed away slowly from Miroku, but the monk was too witty for her, and maintained hold of her arm. As she tried to pull away, she tripped over a gnarled root, falling on her back, pulling Miroku with her. She was on the ground. Miroku lay on top of her.

"My, my...look what you got us in..."Miroku smiled.

Sango couldn't believe it at all. She was really now at the mercy of the perverted houshi. She wanted to escape. She had the ability to slide under the unsuspecting monk, but someone in her mind told her to stay. She looked nervously at Miroku, who was still smiling at her. She didn't know he could be so charming in that position, atop her.

"Sango-chan...you really should know by now who I really want to be with..." Miroku calmly spoke. He slowly closed his eyes as he stooped lower towards Sango's face. She felt her heart beating a thousand times faster. Somehow, instincts told her to just close her eyes and wait for his lips to touch hers...

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Miroku's face getting closer to mine. What?!? What was he doing? And before I could've said anything else, my body knew what to do. My right hand gave a forceful slap onto Miroku's cheek. It hit him with such force that he stumbled on the floor, beside me. I gasped for air, certainly that was the most exhilarating dream I've ever had, though I didn't _expect_ it to continue when I wake up. I was obviously still blushing, from the dream _and_ from the obvious attempt of Miroku in...whatever he was trying to do to me. But I swear though that he was trying..._to kiss me_.

Miroku was still sore from my painful slap, rubbing his hand over the newly imprinted hand mark I gave him moments ago. He was as usual smiling at me with the bloated cheek of his, which made me smile a bit. Even though what he just tried to do was certainly due to his perverted head again. Although somehow, somewhere, in my inner consciousness, I wanted to let Miroku kiss me. Badly.

This reminds me, it's been three days since we left that ooh God-forsaken village. I can't stand being in that village. I don't know, maybe the old hag was just so darn irritating...okay I'll admit it, I just can't stand seeing Miroku together with Aya. I feel robbed. No I think it's not the term to use in _my_ circumstance. After all, I am but a traveling companion of houshi-sama. But heck, doesn't he see me? He should've noticed me by now. Well, so Aya's a bit..._prettier_ than me, but then he just can't fall for every woman he meets. Somehow, I feel that it's all unfair. He doesn't even..._hold_ my hand, well except for _that_ time with Aya, but then he doesn't seem to do it intentionally when it comes to me. I just can't figure him out.

I glanced at him, apparently he was busying in other things right now. He acts like a kid, if I would say. He's playing with his staff again. What's so wonderful about that staff anyway? I'll never understand monks carrying those. They're monks; they _should_ be fighting with their bare hands. I can hear Inuyasha and Kagome rumbling in the other room again. I am stuck with a bunch of childish people. At least I folly in watching them. Although I noticed myself I was immersing myself in watching Miroku longer than everyone else. He had this mysterious aura all around him, which attracts my attention. Not to mention that he was also charming. He glanced at me as if he had heard my thoughts and smiled at me. See? That's what I meant when I said he was _charming_. Every time he does that, my cheeks never fail me in blushing, just like what I'm doing right now.

I stood up and walked outside. The weather was a bit cooler than the usual and it was sunny, perfect for a morning stroll in the woods. I just wished Miroku would invite me to, although I doubt that he will. He had other things in mind...girls, girls, more girls. As if I'm not a girl! Sheesh! He's really pathetic. I just can't seem to figure out what do they have that I don't. I really feel...sad...when he has his eyes to other women. Maybe I'm jealous, no, I am jealous. Ooh, why did I have to fall for this monk anyway? There were a lot of other men who had asked my hand before, but no one I liked. Of all men, why did it have to be _him_?

I left Miroku and went outside the village, towards the well where Kagome magically pops out. I smiled at the thought of her. She had already known a long time ago I had a liking towards the monk. She was just the most intuitive person I've ever met in my life. She makes ways for Miroku and I to be together. I'm just thankful for that girl. Even though Miroku doesn't reciprocate back what I give him, it's enough for me just staring at him from up close. After all, only in my dreams would I ever expect Miroku to kiss me and hug me (sigh). I really thought for a moment he finally did. Sometimes I think, I should've thrown the hirakotsu at the real Miroku. At least the doppelganger had some sense of sensitivity. He did know what I had been longing for. Unlike some bastard who only knew how to flatter me...and grope my behind.

Groping, actually I have no grudge against it. I would gladly surrender myself to him. I wanted him to touch me with his smooth hands, caress me in every gentle way. But I was raised up by my mother, who was very strict when it came to men...and love. She always told me that men had to court me first before anything else. I wanted Miroku to court me first, and then he can have his way with me. Yes, he can grope me 24/7. I'll admit, I kinda like the way he touches me _there_... (giggles) Of course we had to be a formal couple first before he does that. I wanted to let him know that his charm over women or his chest of flattering words aren't enough to make any woman fall for him. He had to prove he loves the woman. Because I believe in a long-term relationship. And it can only happen when we both love each other. Although by the look of things, he isn't the man I wanted him to be. He rushes things, he gropes women whenever he fancies, he's just a total flop if my mother's standards where implemented. I don't know though, I am falling deeper into liking him every day, every time he smiles at me, every time he says sweet words to my ear. I was willing to throw away all that was ideal for me in a man. I just..._want_ him so bad.

The sweet aroma of the morning breeze was just captivating. It reminded me of him. He smelled good, even after we fought youkai. Maybe it's one of those things that make him very irresistible. Just the thought of him makes me blush. Sometimes though, when I see him _flirting_ with other women makes me think, why did I ever like this man?

_He was...like me, were both...alone...in this world. I think it all started with this single thought. He had lost his father by the curse that was now threatening to do the same to him as it did to his forefathers. I had lost everything, the entire village, everyone, my father...Kohaku...I feel even though he's still...alive...just seeing his soul being used by Naraku makes me think that I've already lost him too. Miroku and I were both afflicted by that scoundrel, and we are both fighting similar causes. We were both orphaned by the same monster. We had both lost everything dear to us. All we had...was...each other... _

Seriously...I've never thought I would like him the way I do now. I thought it was just...a fling...like every once in a while a girl meets a young, charming man and as time passes by that infatuation fades away as another man comes along... But it seemed different for him. I do not know. One thing is for sure though, there aren't many men like Miroku in this world. Whenever I talk to him, he always tries hard to be as happy as possible, even though I see only depression and deep thoughts in his eyes. He wasn't only physically able, he was also mentally strong. He is..._cute_ (giggle) I have to say, yet somehow I was also attracted to his inner charisma, his overwhelming charm...his unpredictability...that makes me...makes me...melt every time our eyes meet, every time our hands touch. He's just everything the man I want. Of course, he had some work to do on his..._other_ _darker_ traits.

Like being a complete pervert! When will he ever learn not to touch me in my behind or peep when I'm taking a bath? Slapping him just don't seem enough to imply to him about not being a jerk. I worry though that at the rate he's doing all these sorts of lechery, I would've slapped him dead even before the hole in his hand swallows him. Well...I like him so much that I can bear with him. If he were some other guy, I would've killed him a long time ago...but he's Miroku...and...I...like...him...very much.

_Our journey had been very long and treacherous. Wandering all over Japan for the shards had been our life for the past half-year. It's been...that long...that we had been together. We have known each other so well...so well that as each day passed, my affections for him grew stronger. It was only now that I realized...I was falling...for him...and...I can't seem to...stop...falling...even more...If only he knew...even from a long time ago...he had already carved his place...in my heart..._

The wind was blowing my hair...which I let loose just a while ago. I've always wanted them this way, rather than tie them up. It's because Miroku seems to have liked my hair this way too. I'll do just about anything to get his attention you know (although my butt seems more than enough to attract him...).

The sun had completed its awakening, already high above the light blue hue of the sky. I stretched my arms a bit, as they were sore handling my hiraikotsu. Sometimes, I amaze even myself, wondering how I myself can throw such a humongous weapon with ease. Miroku seems to have noted that too. That's why even if it's such a hassle, I still would want to throw the hirakotsu as many times as possible. I had to impress him.

I have to do more work at cooking though. Every man desires of a woman who can cook well. I'm sure he'll start noticing me once I whip up some exotic meal that he'll never forget. Oh, then he'll approach me, hold my hand and say how wonderful my cooking was. Then he'll plead to me to cook more...and then he'll praise me again. He'll say he's so lucky to have met me...and then...and then...his face would come closer...and closer...

I should learn to stop daydreaming. He'll catch me just staring at him again. It's just so embarrassing. Oh my...I'm blushing again...good thing he's not here, or else, or else...

"You're all red Sango-chan. Are you okay? Perhaps you have a fever or something?"

...I'm dead. He's...here?!? But...I...I didn't even notice him creeping behind me! Shame on you Sango, you were just too busy fantasizing! Good thing I was not talking to myself aloud...I shudder at the thought of him hearing everything...I'll just die if he did.

Okay. Breathe. Relax. It's just...Miroku. I can do it. No need to panic. I'm gonna be all right. I'll just turn around slowly, and then I'll speak casually, as if he were somebody else. Yes...it'll work out.

I managed to will myself to turn back. I had to knock my habit of freezing in place whenever he surprises me. It's just...not me. I cleared my throat, lest I want to choke on my words, which will make him even more intrigued. There, I'm ready to...I just felt his hand straying again on my butt. Ooh, someday you'll pay for this, _houshi-sama_. Be thankful...I like you...a lot.

I slapped him...this time on the other cheek. As usual, he was smiling again while rubbing his throbbing cheek. He kinda looked funny though. It was the first time I've seen a person with handprints on both cheeks. I helped myself to a small serving of laughter as he looked at me with a puzzled expression. For once, he looked more adorable than Kirara.


End file.
